CONFUSO E CINZENTO - FOR MATURE AUDIENCE ( 18) CAPÍTULO 1
by FanOfDelReyAndYourLittleSecret
Summary: [ MATURE AUDIENCE - EROTIC ROMANCE - WRITTEN ON BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE ] Em um mundo de sexo e amor... Não é bem uma FANFICTION de FIFTY SHADES mas deveria ter uma categoria, e aí está a história... NÃO É UMA FANFICTION, E SIM UM CONTO ERÓTICO, E CONTEÚDO ERÓTICO TEM TUDO HAVER COM FIFTY SHADES...
1. Chapter 1

**Confuso e Cinzento**

"Só acho que cada um de todos nós, devemos fazer nossa parte. " Disse em seu ouvido, enquanto estávamos entrelaçados na minha cama de solteiro, em meu pequeno quarto.

"Mas..." Ele disse sensualmente, fixando seus olhos cinzentos nos meus. "De quê maneira, digo, como fazer nossa parte?" Apesar de ele ser lindo, era lerdo para entender certas coisas...

"Acho que a conversa de o quê queremos fazer após a faculdade foi longe demais..." Retruquei, depois dando um sorriso torto para ele.

Ele me retribui com outro sorriso... Lindo... Excitante... Aqueles lábios carnudos... Ah! Como ele é gostoso... Só de pensar... Ah!

"Que tal começar tudo de novo?" Perguntou me. Quando me lembro das perversões que fizemos nesta noite...

_Ele sobre meu corpo, beijando meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus seios, mordendo os biquinhos... Ah! Depois passando a língua na minha barriguinha, no meu umbigo, e descendo... Até chegar na minha buceta, dando o beijo final, até a... Bem... Até ele meter pica na minha buceta. O movimento entra e sai... Foi ótimo!_

"Acho melhor não... Já está quase amanhecendo, e bem... Meu pai chega do turno noturno logo" Na qual trabalha de segurança ", e acho melhor você ir logo." Disse, acho bem capaz de nunca mas disto acontecer, bem, não com ele. Eu? Com Victor Martinz? Não pode ser verdade... Bem, mas o que aconteceu foi verdade.

"Ok." Retrucou ele. "Nos vemos depois de amanhã então Lis..." Lis? Só os meus amigos me chamam de Lis, e bem... Não somos amigos, só tivemos uma espécie de recaída, nunca conversamos até esta noite, na festa de aniversário de uma amiga minha.

"Annelis, para você..." Merda... Não segurei, mas já foi... O que eu disse já foi dito (E isso não é nada filosófico) "É melhor você ir."

E ele foi...

Dois dias depois do ocorrido, na aula de espanhol, estou sentada no fundo da sala, enquanto Victor está lá na frente ( Não sei porquê dele estar lá na frente, pois ele sempre senta aqui atrás, _e eu lá na frente como_ _uma boa nerd... _E logo hoje que sentei aqui atrás para ficar perto dele, ele senta lá na frente... _Deve estar_ _tentando manter distancia, mas sua próxima ação não quis dizer isso..._). Fico fixada nele, _ele é tão charmoso... Com seus olhos cinzentos, seus lábios carnudos, sua pele clara, seus cabelos dourados,_ _seus ombros largos com aqueles braços musculosos... _Percebo que saí de si novamente, minha mente viaja quando estou fixada nele... Meus olhos não piscam, quando vejo já estou fixada nele novamente, meus olhos não piscam por nada... É quando ele olha para trás, _para mim, _e dá um sorriso... _O sorriso mais lindo do_ _mundo... _Retribuí com um sorriso torto, e fixo meus olhos em meu caderno aberto sobre a mesa.

Estou totalmente envergonhada... Então pergunto ao professor se posso ir ao até o banheiro, que em meu colégio é coletivo, e fico me olhando no espelho: _Meu cabelo ruivo_ _cacheado e selvagem, minhas sardas que estão espalhadas por todo o meu rosto, minha pele tão clara_ _que chega a ser rosa. _Olho para meus seios, que não são tão pequenos, mas também não são atraentes.

Volto para sala de aula, sento em meu lugar, e ele torna a me olhar novamente.

No inicio de tarde do mesmo dia, estou parada no ponto de ônibus que fica bem em frente de minha escola, mas do outro lado da rua. Quando um _Range Rover _prata estaciona em frente ao colégio que estudo. E ele está lá. Victor. Entrando nele. O carro dá a volta pela rua para que possa fazer o retorno, e estaciona bem em minha frente. A janela do carona desce, e lá está ele, sorrindo para mim.

" Quer uma carona?"

" Não... Não precisa, eu vou de ônibus mesmo"

" Ah! Vamos! Entra aí!"

"Tá bom ..."

Ele desce do carro, e abre a porta de trás para mim, como um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Eu entro, e depois ele entra, sentando no meu lado. Um homem de meia-idade dirigi o carro. Deve ser o pai dele, pois são idênticos.

" Você deve ser a Lis..." Disse o homem.

" Sou sim... Prazer em lhe conhecer... Você deve ser o..."

" O pai do Victor... É sou!" Até o modo de falar é idêntico.

Quando chegamos bem em frente à portaria do prédio em que moro, desço do carro, e Victor atrás de mim.

" Poderíamos nos encontrar novamente, não acha?"

" Hum... Por que não?"

" Ótimo... Hora, lugar... Você é quem decide..."

" Bem, nunca fui boa com decisões, mas como você insiste... Que tal hoje?"

" Ótimo, que horas mais ou menos?"

" Às oito... Meu pai sai às sete, oito horas, está ótimo para nós dois."

Estou contando as horas a partir de agora ...

Quando chega às oito horas, a interfone de meu apartamento toca. Abro a porta e ele entra feroz em meu apartamento, me atirando no sofá e tirando a roupa.

" Rápido demais, _não_!"

" Isso não é um problema..."

" Pelo menos feche a porta."

Ele a fecha e pula em cima de mim, me beijando toda, _minha boca, meu pescoço, meus seios._

" Tire a roupa!" Pede ele, e é o que eu faço.

Ele tira o restante de suas roupas, e nós dois ficamos pelados na sala de meu apartamento. Ele começa a me beijar novamente, e deitamos no chão, ele passa suas mão por todo o meu corpo, e sinto sua ereção entre minhas pernas. Dou uma olhada, e lá está ele _durinho._ Depois de muitos minutos se beijando, ele agarra meus joelhos com suas mãos, e abre minha pernas, e começa a passar de leve seu pênis duro, em minha buceta que está toda molhadinha. E depois enfia com toda a força. E sinto uma dor prazerosa.

Ele começa metendo de leve, mas depois de alguns minutos, começa a meter brutalmente, que começo a dar gritos de prazer.

" Você gosta disso né safada!"

Ele mete com mais força ainda, uma força que não acreditava que ele tivesse.

Dou uma olhada e vejo seu pênis entrando e saindo na minha buceta que já está vermelha.

_Ah!_

Nossas respirações se unem, fumegantes...

Depois de um bom tempo, ele arranca seu pau de dentro de mim, me pondo de pé, e depois enfiando no meu cú apertadinho, que nunca tinha sido penetrado antes.

_Ah!_

Mesmo em pé ele demonstra meter bem. Começa penetrando de leve, pois meu cú é bem apertadinho, mas depois de uns minutos, começa meter sem piedade, e começo a dar gritos novamente, ele me põe de quatro com seu pau ainda dentro de mim.

" Aguente... Você tem que aguentar safada!"

É verdade eu tenho que aguentar, _eu sou safada... É o quê as safadas fazem... Aguentam._

Ele mete sem piedade, o movimento entra e sai como se fosse ensaiado, é maravilhoso, e prazeroso.

Ele começa a gemer e a tremer. Ele tira seu de minha bunda, e põe em minha boca, e eu começo a chupa-lo, até ele gozar na minha boca, e eu sinto um gosto amargo em minha boca.

" Muito bem safada, você conseguiu..."

_Por um instante, me senti confusa, sob aqueles olhos cinzentos._


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

_Acordei toda assada._

Sentei-me em minha cama, _ardeu muito,_ mas resisti, e fiquei sentada. Hoje é sábado, e já são umas nove horas. É hora de me levantar.

Levanto, e vou até o banheiro. Dou uma olhada no espelho, _estou com olheira. _Escovo os dentes, e vou direto para baixo do chuveiro, levar uma ducha. Ainda está ardida. Quando saio do ducha, me seco e vou até a pequena estante de madeira de baixo da pia. Procuro minha _pomada vaginal, _ para que assim possa dar uma situação em meu problema.

Volto ao meu quarto só de toalha, e lá dentro, ponho minha roupa.

Dou uma olhada no quarto do meu pai. Abro a porta lentamente, e o vejo deitado, _exausto,_ em sua cama de casal, ocupada apenas por ele. _Ele dá muito duro por mim._ E é assim que o agradeço, trago um cara, _duas vezes_, para transar em nosso apartamento. Isso não é bom... E Me lembro das últimas palavras que Victor me disse antes de ir:

_"Muito bem safada, você conseguiu..."_

Realmente, agora me sinto uma safada, uma _má agradecida, uma verdadeira vadia..._ Não posso fazer isso novamente, bem... Não aqui, em meu apartamento, em meu quarto.

Será que é verdadeiro o que sinto por Victor? Para falar a verdade, não sei se sinto algo por Victor. Na verdade, _sei, mas não sei o que é._

Eu o amo?

_Não._

_Pode ser apenas uma breve paixão... Ou não._

Não sei o que realmente é, gostaria que soubesse, mas não sei.

Fico um bom tempo nas minhas _batalhas psicológicas, _quando olho para o relógio, vejo que já são meio-dia, e meu pai entra em meu quarto.

" Olá minha querida." Diz ele calmamente.

Olho para seus olhos castanhos, que estão trêmulos, como se estivessem segurando o choro. Não entendi o por que disso, mas depois entendi...

_Hoje é 28 de junho._

_Hoje faz um ano da morte de minha mãe. Ele sofreu tanto com sua morte..._

Olho para um retrado de minha mãe, que está em meu quarto, ela era linda... Com seus cabelos ruivos longos e brilhantes, seus olhos azuis, sua pele rosada, _ela era linda, muito linda, a pessoa mais linda que já conheci... Eu a amava tanto... Ainda a amo... A dor e o vazio de meu coração pulsam tanto, que não aguento..._ Começo a chorar.

Ele senta ao meu lado em minha cama, me abraça, e diz:

" Não chore minha filha... Ela está bem... Ela te ama... Eu te amo..."

_Eu sei disso._

_Também te amo..._

Depois de uma longa conversa sobre nossas recordações de minha mãe, Clara, que meu pai, começa chorar novamente.

Depois de meia hora, ela volta ao meu quarto, e me pergunta:

" Quer dar um passeio hoje?"

" Tudo bem."

Ele sorri para mim.

Me arrumo rápido, e quando estou na sala, o vejo sentado no sofá, pensativo.

" Vamos." Disse.

" Vamos lá."

Como moramos no Catete, vamos a um parque bem próximo ao nosso apartamento, um parque que nem me lembro do nome. O parque tem um ciclovia, espaços com grama rasteira, e várias árvores, dando sombra e beleza. Como já andamos bastantes, sentamos na sombra, e meu pai acaba comprando um sorvete para mim, quando ele volta com o sorvete, ele senta bem ao meu lado. Não é o um dos melhores tipos de passeio, mas estou feliz de estar com ele hoje.

Fico observando a Baía de Guanabara, que fica bem ao lado do parque.

" Você está bem minha filha?"

" Ah! Estou bem..."

" Hum."

" Qual o nome deste parque mesmo?"

" _Parque Brigadeiro Eduardo Gomes."_

Ficamos conversando um pouco, e o pergunto como esta indo o emprego.

" Para falar a verdade, está indo nada bem... Acho que vou arranjar outro, mas desta vez, que seja em tempo diurno."

Seria melhor que ele trabalhasse durante o dia, a noite é bem perigosa, principalmente hoje em dia.

Conversamos um pouco mais.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, decidimos ir embora.

" Vamos. Quer mais um sorvete? Açaí?" Pergunta meu pai.

" Um açaí seria bom."

" Tudo bem. Que ir em qual?"

" Ah, vamos na Casa do Açaí mesmo, é o mais perto daqui."

A Casa do Açaí ficava em frente ao parque, era só atravessar a avenida.

" Pai... Como você e minha mãe se conheceram mesmo?"

" Acho que você já ouviu essa história..."

" Eu sei disso, mas gostaria de ouvi-la novamente."

" Tudo bem."

Sempre gostei da história de como minha mãe e meu pai se conheceram. Isso foi bem no portão de minha avó, mãe da minha mãe. É uma história engraçada, e nada romântica. Quem os apresentou foi o primeiro marido de uma tia minha, irmã de minha mãe.

"_ Naquela época, eu era o galã da minha cidade, lá em Macaé. Sempre estava com alguma garota, agarrada aos meu braços, que na época eram musculosos. Quando vim pra cá pro Rio, não foi diferente, sempre estava com uma. Um amigo meu, Roberto, que tinha sido o primeiro marido da irmã de sua mãe, disse que a irmã da namorada dele era uma gata, e que talvez eu me interessaria por ela. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, sentada no portão da casa da mãe dela, meu coração disparou. Realmente, ela era linda. E Roberto sempre dizendo, ela pode ser linda, mas continua sendo a irmã de minha namorada, e além do mais ela é super gente boa. Quando fui conversar com ela, não sabia o que dizer. Disse então, que ela era linda, e perguntei se ela gostaria de sair comigo. Ela aceitou, mas assim que ela disse sim, a mãe dela apareceu, querendo me dar paneladas, dizendo que eu iria levar a filha dela para o mal caminho. Enfim saímos. Ela era uma mulher difícil, e no fim do encontro queria saber mais sobre ela, então acabamos saindo mais vezes, e nos apaixonamos."_

Naquele instante já estávamos nos limites do parque. Foi quando me encontrei com quem eu menos desejava encontrar. Victor. Ele usava uma roupa de caminhada, e veio em nossa direção.

" Oi Lis!"

" Oi..." Retribui.

" Oi, eu sou pai da Lis, você deve ser algum dos amigo da Lis, certo?"

" É, sou sim..." Disse ele com insolência.

" Então vou deixar vocês a sós um pouco. Querida, te espero lá na Casa do Açaí." Fiz um gesto de _tudo bem_. Ele seguiu rumo, nos deixando sozinhos.

" Você está _ok?_ Tentei te ligar hoje cedo mas estava sem saldo para poder te ligar."

" Estou bem, e aliás, não é necessário que você me ligue."

" OPA! Não precisava de uma respostas dessas. O quê houve. Te fiz algo que você se incomodou."

" Sim, fez. Não só você, infelizmente eu participei disso, infelizmente."

" OPA, OPA! Então me desculpe eu sinto muito. Só gostaria de saber se você queria sair comigo hoje. Vai ter uma festa na casa de uma amigo meu. Topa?

" Não estou com cabeça para sair hoje à noite."

" Tudo bem, você não quer ir. Mas se mudar de ideia, ficarei esperando que você me ligue, e pra ser sincero, eu quero muito que você me ligue."

" Talvez eu ligue."

" Ta bom, tchau, tenho que ir."

" Tchau."

Não irei ligar. Ainda me pergunto por que fui idiota. Ainda me culpo de ter feito aquilo com Victor. Nós nem nos conhecemos direito. Fui uma completa idiota. Uma verdadeira piranha.

Vou embora do parque. Atravesso a avenida, e já consigo avistar meu pai sentado, dentro da Casa do Açaí. Ao entrar dentro do local, ele comenta:

" Por acaso aquele é seu namorado? Não que eu não queira que você não namore, mas se for, acharia legal de sua parte ter comentado comigo." Ele dá um sorriso de deboche.

" Não! Ele não é meu namorado. É só um colega da escola, viu, CO-LE-GA, chega nem ser um amigo."

Ok, tudo bem, talvez ele seja um amigo, um novo amigo... _Amigo?_

" Hum, tudo bem... Eu vou querer um de 500 ml." Disse meu pai com água na boca.

"500 ml! Você _tá _ficando guloso! _Também quero um desse."_ Ele ri.

Devia passar mais tempo com o meu pai, ele dá muito duro. Às vezes acho que seria melhor se ele arranjasse outro serviço. Ele recebe um bom salário, o suficiente para as despesas e para nossa sobrevivência, mas seu emprego é bem arriscado por ser durante à noite.

" Como vai lá no serviço?" Pergunto. Sempre tive vontade de trabalhar, mas meu pai nunca me deixou, não permitia isso.

" É, vai bem. Só tem uma coisa que está me incomodando."

" O quê está te incomodando, pai?"

" Este é o meu primeiro emprego que trabalho à noite, e é bem arriscado considerando a cidade em que vivemos, este lugar está ficando cada vez mais violento." Ele tem razão.

" E o que vai fazer à respeito disso?"

" Tinha decido algo, decidi faz um tempinho..."

" O quê o senhor decidiu, pai?"

" Vou pedir demissão."

" E o que o senhor vai fazer, onde vai arranjar outro serviço?"

" Bem... Quem procura acha."

Ele tem razão.

" Eu bem que poderia arranjar um também..." Disse.

" Você já sabe a resposta." Realmente sei.

" Ah pai!"

" Ta bom... O quê você vai arranjar então, _doméstica?_

" Não né pai! A livraria do shopping de aqui perto tá precisando de alguém."

" Ta bom, eu deixo você trabalhar, você já tá _bem crescidinha._"

Ele sorri para mim. Ele sente falta de quando eu era pequena. Ele sente falta daqueles tempos. Ele sente falta da minha mãe. Eu também sinto falta dela, _gostaria de estar com ela, mas sei que a vida tem o dever de seguir em frente._

Meu pai levanta da mesa, e faz algo que deveríamos ter feito há algum tempo: _O pedido do açaí._

Depois de tomarmos o açaí, vamos embora, para nosso apartamento.

Lá pras sete da noite, meu pai vai visitar um amigo na casa do tal, ele me perguntou se eu queria ir com ele visitar esse amigo que ele não via a um tempinho, mas disse que queria ficar em casa, ele acabou insistindo para que eu fosse com ele, mas acabou cedendo, e deixou que eu ficasse em casa.

Quando é lá pras oito e meia, alguém toca o interfone.

" Lis..." Era Victor.

" Oi, o que houve?"

" Posso subir?"

" Ok."

Quando ele chega, já esperando na porta de meu apartamento, encostada nela.

" Que foi agora." Pergunto.

" Só queria saber se você ia na festa ou não."

" É que eu não estou afim..."

" Tudo bem... Valeria a pena eu ter tentado..." Ele disse como se tivesse acabado de ser derrotado em uma grande batalha, a maior das batalhas, foi essa a sua expressão.

" Victor..."

Ele se virou na mesmo momento.

" Talvez outro dia..."

" Tudo bem, _me legue nesse dia, estarei esperando que você ligue... Eu quero muito que você ligue..."_

Ele sorri.

Retribuo o sorriso.

Ele se vai.


End file.
